Till the end
by Someone-Significant
Summary: We believe in forever when we are children. We believe that there are happy endings. But then one day we wake up. Into a reality we never knew existed. And soon it becomes the only thing that's Real. Reality and life hit us hard. Everyday. Until one day when we decide that, we might not be happy forever and ever. But we can still be happy. At least till the end. Isn't that enough ?


_Single chapter. Requested Short story. On duo, post abhijeet being permanently affected by split personality; Tony. _

_For **Cutie Pari.** I hope you like it. _

* * *

**_Till the end _**

* * *

Preparation was being done with each one of them preparing for the worst. They all tried to prepare for all the possibilities that were possible between those two people in that room. They didn't plan on taking any chance. After-all it was security.

_Security_? He wondered.

From his _best friend_?

When did they came this low that today he was needed to be protected by his protector. He was standing quiet. In the middle of the discussion he was just gazing at the people around him. They were preparing for him. He wasn't able to hear them. He was just silently doing all the things he was told to.

_What more could he do?_

When his female colleague and friend glanced at him as she spoke something he heard vividly.

He could see a bullet proof vest in her hand. She didn't say anything as his gaze came back to her. She gazed at him in a silent apology. He was unable to speak. As he felt shock in his body.

_How could they be suggesting this?_

He gazed at her intently trying to see what she was hiding. She gazed down as he could see her eyes moist. He felt her hands were paining. Not from the weight of the vest but from the weight of this exchange that she was having with her senior. The pair she always adored and looked up to.

The guy who taught me how to shoot right at the target is going to be in the room with me. And I am supposed to protect myself by a _vest_ ?

If it comes to that.

I am sure it won't be painful.

As He never misses his target.

He silently took a hold of that vest as she looked up at him.

**_I don't need this._**

**_You know that right?_**

She nodded a little so lightly. As if she heard what he said in his mind. As she wiped the tear that was about to escape her eyes. And left from the place. As she knew that he could see the answer in her eyes.

**_Today you might._**

He cringed. At the thought itself. Unable to come in terms with it. He wore the vest. He felt his breath choke as his breathing deepened. And he felt sick. Sick of being here

Doing this. _Preparing_. He felt as if a the weight of the mistrust was weighing on his chest right now.

It's just a case. He will be alright and back as he was told himself. As he walked along with others to the cabin. He opened the door and entered inside. He gazed at his mentor who was writing something. Look up at him. He felt an unknown sense of worry etched on his face. He looked so tired today. He wished he could tell him that he didn't wanted to do this.

He just _didn't._

The old man gazed at him and got up from his seat. And came near to him. He could very well see him prepared.

"Tayyar ho?"

Daya smiled. Pain was plastered in that smiled. Which faded as soon as it came.

How can he ever be prepared for **_this_**?

His eyes gazed down as he replied with a low tone

"Iskeliye hun sir.." Pointing at his chest the vest he was wearing. And then gazing at his gun "Iskeliye kabhi nahi"

Acp sir gazed at the gun. No one knew how much he dreaded that thing. How much he never wanted to touch it. It was a weapon that just killed.

The shot, and also the shooter.

He felt the ache in the eye of his inspector. No, in the eye of a friend. A friend who wasn't strong. Who was weak. Weak enough when it was about his friend.

"Wo. Abhijeet nahi hai.."

He said ensuring daya. And maybe himself. As he gazed at daya who was silent. He slowly reloaded the gun. Wishing every moment that he may never need to use it tonight.

"I hope so sir"

Acp sir sighed. As he pressed his shoulder with a warm assurance. That everything will be fine. He gazed at him. He could easily sense how much daya hated this.

He nodded. As he looked down again. Unable to say a best of luck to his son.

_How can he?_

_If one wins, other looses._

And he can't take it anymore. No. No more losses. He just nodded and silently told daya to leave. As he went back to his seat.

Daya came out of the cabin. As he walked with others to the car. He didn't knew what was this night going to unfold. All he wished was, it shouldn't end up hurting his friend. That's all he wanted.

And now that's the last thing he wanted to remember. He just wanted to skip the part in between. To just block it. Like it never actually happened. in a jerk he was brought back to reality.

He gazed in his surroundings. He was sitting in the bureau. With his files open in-front him. It's been 2 weeks ever since this incidence. And yet everyday it felt like it had happened just yesterday.

He closed the file in front and gazed aside at the desk besides him. Abhijeet was working on his desk. He was looking so much engrossed. And so much tired. Days had passed very fast but for him each moment was passing like it was forever. Everyday is fine. Normal. But then nothing was ever the same again.

When seeing dayas stare on him. Abhijeet silently gazed at him. Trying to understand what he wanted to say. That was when he actually gazed at abhijeet.

He was different _now._

His eyes, they've never been this shallow. Or his face. It was plastered with a smile as always only to mask the pain and guilt he was carrying since the last soo many days. He felt that he can carry that facade very well. But never infront of him

He replied with a normal tone "khana khate hai.." abhijeet nodded silently.

**"yaar bohot kam hai.. Tu kha le bhai.."**

This was missing. Daya nodded too. He knew they needed to talk. But he didn't knew if he was _really_ ready to do that.

Everyone was eating Thier lunch with smiles and laughter. Thanks to pankaj for his unstoppable humor and irreplaceable smile. Nothing is boring with him.

"are sir aap ye kaisi sabzee laye ho sir." he said to Freddy who was busy making faces. Seeing the tinde ki sabzi in his tiffin.

Rajat smiled looking at his tiffin. "aaj toh Freddy sir akele hi khayenge tiffin. Unka favourite hai na."

Everyone smiled. As Freddy staftd with "are sir.. Kya favorite.. Ise toh me bazar se bhi na lu.. Tiffin ki toh baat hi chodo"

Abhijeet a little. While Freddy silent whispered to daya who was sitting next to him.

"Sir aapko toh meri wife ke haath ke bane sab cheeze pasand hai.. Toh.. (forwarding the tiffin) toh ye bhi le lijiye na.."

Daya smiled in a fake anger and said "Freddy.. Wo kya hai na maine wrat rakha hai…ke me mere bureau ke liye mangalwar ko tinde nahi khaunga..(everyone giggled) toh ab sabki suraksha ke liye wrat hai yaar.. Ab tum logo ki Jaan thodi hi na khatre me dalu.."

Everyone laughed seeing Freddy's face as he ate a morsel.

When pankaj said." dekha Freddy sir.. Aaj aapke pyaar ki kasoti ho gayi.."

Freddy in confusion as everyone looked up." ab tinde me pyaar?"

" are sir.. Simple hai.. Aaj aapko dabba bhar bhar ke tinde mile hai.. Wo bhi aapki wife ke haathon se.."

"han toh? Uska pyaar se kya sambandh"

"sambandh hai…(glancing ag everyone) tinde aapke liye hanikarak hai… aur wo aapko tinde ki sabzi khilati hai.. Iska Matlab wo pyaar nahi krti aapse.. (laughing) kyuke agar unko fikar hoti aapki toh kya wo aap pe **_hamla_** karti? (abhijeet looked up) are sir.. Muze dekhiye… Ma Main cake gulabjam rasgulle le aata hun aapke liye..

Aapko toh mai sapne me bhi kabhi chot na pohonchau…(seeing tinde) areee… Ye Ye toh aisa ho gaya ke kal diya tha halwa.. Pyaar ke wadon ka aur aaj.. Aaj Maar di goliyan…ye kaisa pyaar hai bhai.. "

Duo looked up at pankaj. As Abhijeets gaze met days.

**_" main tumhe sapne me bhi kuch Hani nahi pohonchaunga" he remembered his sentence _**

Abhijeet instantly looked down. Daya gazed at him. He understood what his eyes said and before he could reciprocate something abhijeet had excused himself and left. Daya just glanced at him as others were busy laughing.

In the afternoon everyone was working and busy in Thier work when acp sir came and called them into the cabin. To inform them about the new case they had to be in a new spot.

Reaching the spot daya started with "peeche se doh log jao.. Hum..log aage se aate hai.."

Saying they got divided with abhijeet and daya entering the entrance side. They instantly got caught up with the goons and it took some more time to catch another one.

Then coming in the central part abhijeet just gestured daya to go right as he went to the left side of the building. Walking slowly he reached the central part. Two more goons and he was walking slowly to another direction. The guns and shots had stopped. As he slowly started to approach the other side.

He felt came in the small room as he saw daya sitting holding his hand. He could see blood on it. He knew that Daya saw him but as he was in pain and pressing the wound. And he could see the goon down next to him. He was shot.

He in tension ran towards daya and he was about to hold his hand when he saw daya getting shocked by his sudden movement. As he put his non injured Hand defensively to protect himself.

Abhijeet froze at his place.

As he saw something he never dreamed of seeing

Daya _**flinched**_.

Shocked would be an understatement as Abhijeet gazed at his hand which was raised to reach daya. While he could see daya still holding his hand folded infront of his face to protect.

_Protect?_

From whom.

**HIM**

He stood bewildered as his breath was stuck in his chest. He could see dayas face coated with sweat and a gash of wound. When in front he could see dayas eyes.

He saw _**fear**_.

He was brought back into reality as days stood up instantly. It was just a matter of seconds when all this happened. Daya stood up as his hand ached in pain. He just averted Abhijeets gaze as he said with

"wo..chaku." he said as he looked at his hand. Abhijeet just gazed at the wound. He wasn't able to react. As he took his hand back. Daya saw that but looked down and held his hand again.

When suddenly all others came.

"sirr.. Aapka hath.. Chaliye gadi me first aid krwa lete hai.." someone said.

Abhijeet wasn't even realizing who it was. As he was standing numb. Unable to react or say or understand. He just stared at daya. Who was getting tensed under his gaze.

"h.. Han chalo.." daya said as he walked past abhijeet gazing anywhere but at him. Abhijeet didn't say anything but was just standing.

Unable to remove that memory from his mind. Everyone left the room soon.

Abhijeet gazed at his hand. And then gazed aside. As he could feel his vision blur as he could feel a tear threaten to escape his eyes. But he harshly wiped it off his eye even before it could fall. He just closed his eyes tightly then sighed and moved back holstering his gun back.

The ride in the car was mostly silent from Thier side. As everyone else was tired and were concerned about dayas hand injury. Abhijeet wanted to ask. But was silent.

They soon reached the bureau. Where everyone reached soon. And saw acp sir waiting in discussion table. He saw everyone come in tired and saw duo enter behind them. He came forward in concern.

"daya.. Haath pe kya hua.."

Daya who was looking lost looked up as he came forward with

"nahi sir.. Theek hai.."

Then acp sir glanced at abhijeet instinctively as he always stood there complaining about how daya is careless about himself. So he asked "aur tum abhijeet.. Tum theek ho?"

Abhijeet who was silent gazed at acp sir and said in a low tone

"mujhe kahan kabhi kuch hota hai."

Which acp sir couldn't hear so asked with "kya?"

Daya looked at him as he was standing besides him so clearly heard what he said.

"nai.. Mai theek hun sir..Wo sir daya ko hi **_chot_** pohonch hai.."

Daya who was staring at acp sir turned at abhijeet and said "chot itni bhi gehri nahi ke ghaw na bhar sake..(after a pause) Waqt ke sath sab ghav bharte hai.."

Abhijeet replied him with "**_sab_**?"

Both of them gazed at each other intensely. As everyone looked confused at Thier exchange now getting what exactly they were speaking. When acp sir saw them gazing at each other. And realized that it was more than it looked. So he came forward towards other and said "chalo sab log jao ghar abhi. Bohot kam ho gaya Aaj ke liye.."

Saying he turned back to duo. Who had left to Thier desks. No complains no reasoning or no discussion. Acp sir wondered as to what had happened. But before he could say anything. They both left. One after another.

Acp sir just let that topic slide for now. But those statements still were making him think that something was just not right.

The next day passed the same till afternoon. When a new case had gotten reported. When acp sir came out the cabin and called them inside as he said "tumlog mankhurd jo wahan kuch illegal arms ka kaam hai wo krna padgea as unke pass arms hongehi.."

Abhijeet looked up and said with "Sir aap kisi aur ko bhej sakte hai.."

Acp sir gazed at him as daya turned towards him too. In confusion.

"kyu kya hua"

Abhijeet said "nahi sir.. Wo bass..kuch theek nahi lag raha tha.."

Acp sir stared at him for a moment and then just nodded. He very well knew that this was just an excuse. But for what exact. Abhijeet left instantly. Acp sir then gazed at daya. Who was silent. He said."main rajat ko le jata hun sir.." acp sir nodded. He just watched abhijeet as sat down to work on his desk. And ignored daya till the end and then got immersed in his file.

This continued for a day or two

Everyday abhijeet was finding some or the other way to avoid going on cases with daya. And made sure he was accompanied by someone else. But not him.

This was okay till today. When acp sir called them both to his cabin. As he was now very much done with this whole avoiding thing of abhijeet.

He just told them both "tum dono hi jaoge uspe as ye puran case hai.. Aur..rajat site pe hai.. So leave instantly.." he didn't leave any space for argument as he got into a phone call instantly.

So both of them came out. As daya spoke "mai map leke aata hun.." abhijeet nodded. As he went to the car. He was looking tensed. And nervous. They soon reached the spot. When there was an accident on the way. So they couldn't go ahead much. Daya took the car in a the rain was getting heavier every moment. And they weren't even able to see five feet ahead of Thier car. So they had to wait.

Entering inside. They sat down abhijeet sat gazing outside. It was now raining so heavily that the rain was wetting the whole floor inside. And it was almost impossible to see anything from the window.

This went on for another few minutes.

Daya to himself "ye toh das din bhi bina bole rehlega..mai hi kuch bolta hun.."

"barish rukegi nahi lag raha hai.." daya said gazing at abhijeet. Expecting something. But he was busy staring outside. Daya sighed and sat down on the platform.

When he saw abhijeet move and starting to open the door of the car.

He said "are kahan ja rahe ho..(pointing outside) bahar kuch dikhega bhi nai.. Gadi kahan se chaloge?" he said it in a loud tone as it was hard to hear in the sound of the rain hitting the asbestos sheets overhead.

Abhijeet looked aside and still opened the door. Daya in frustration got up and came near the entrance of the door.

" ab kya tumhe mere sath thodi der rehna bhi handle nahi ho raha..?"

He said as Abhijeet kept on checking the lights and preparing to leave. Daya came forward with

"mere liye ye gadi nikal ke khudki jaan khatre me dalne ki zaroorat nahi hai.."

Abhijeet instantly replied with "aur tum jo mereleiye karte rehte ho uska kya?" daya stood silent. As Abhijeet in irritation closed the door and again came inside. Daya just stood by the door. Gazing down. He very well understood the situation Abhijeet was in. And he knew that this anger was yet another way of coping.

Abhijeet inside was pacing. When he started with "mujhe jyu nahi hoga tumhare sath rehna handle?(pausing) mera toh faida hi hai.. (turning towards daya and pointing at him) tumhe kaise hota hai Hann?(daya stood silent) kabhi lagta nahi ke kis pagal ke sath reh rahe ho.. Lagta nahi kya kabhi?"

Abhijeet then stopped and gazed outside.

" kitne din avoid karne wale ho tum ye baat han(in a tired tone) uss Waqt bhi wo samshan wale scene ke baad tumne kuch nahi kahan.. Abhi bhi is sab ke baad bhi kuch nahi..main janta hun ke bureau me wapas sab milke hasne se cheese.. Khatam nahi ho jati.. (gazing at daya who was standing in the same position) aur iss baar...toh."

Saying he leaned back on the wall behind him. Daya still in the same position.

There was just silence between them. Other than the thunders and the occasional lightening there was just silence. Which abhijeet broke in a very guilty and tired tone.

" tum.. Tumhe mujhse dar lagne laga hai" daya looked up. Unable to understand if it was more of an answer than a question.

Abhijeet smiled as he gazed outside. "mujhse..tumhe..(pause)isse bura aur mai kya kar sakta hun.."

Daya said "wo ek response tha.."

Abhijeet instantly replied with "itne salo se janta hun tumhe.. Senior inspector daya ka quick response kabhi bhi defense nahi raha hai.. _Attack_ raha hai.." daya who was looking at him looked aside. Abhijeet just kept staring at daya.

"attack kyu nahi kiya tumne uss din daya?" after a pause "kyu kabhi laga nahi ke goli chalau?" he added.

"nahi.." daya replied. Gazing outside.

Abhijeet turned "6 goliyan mari thi maine uss din tumhe..tab bhi nahi laga tha..?"

"tumse dar nahi lagta.. Tumhare iss dar se dar Lagt hai..(gazing at him) wo che goliyan wala admi Tony tha..tum nahi.."

Abhijeet in frustration moved from his place and replied "accha..par jispe hamla hua wo toh daya hi tha tha na.. Jisko shamshan me mara wo bhi daya hi tha..(pressing his forehead) aur kya pata aage kya banjau.."

Daya turned too saying "tab bhi samne daya hi hoga.."his tone was firm and tough.

" samazte kyu nahi ho tum han? Aaj tony kal kuch aur aur parso kuch aurhi ban jaunga me..(pacing in frustration and guilt) aaj goliyan chalayi hai.. Kal kuch kar dunga.."

Daya in stubborn tone." koi frk nahi padta"

Abhijeet stopped and came forward with "kyu? Kyu nahi farak padta han?(seeing daya staring at him) dekh nahi rahe ho kya ban chuka hun mai? Dikhta nahi hai andhe ho? Ya apni training bhul chuke ho? (his tone increasing) defense tak nai krte tum? Kal mara tha.. Ab goliyan.. Parso jan lelunga tumhari tab bhi yahi kahoge?"

" Han.."

Which peaked Abhijeets patience as he moved ahead.

" kya Han daya? Han? Mazak hai ye.. Nahi hai ye mazak aur na hi ye koi story hai jisme hamesha sab theek ho jaye..(daya looked aside) har bar sab theek hua toh kya hamesha hoga? (pausing) uss din maine tumhare aankhon me dar dekha hai daya dar… Jante ho tum..jis insaan se sab darte hai wo mujhse.. Mujhse dar raha hai.."

Daya replied in a straight tone

" wo dar tumse nai hai abhijeet.. Wo uss cheez se hai jo tumhe badaldeti hai.."

Abhijeet replied." badalti hai nahi badal chuki hai..(in anger) band karo ye khudko samzana aur fuslana..ye ye jo tumhari zid hai na..issi ka toh sabsa bada dar hai muze..(he went and leaned on the wall) kisi din sachme tumhe mardu toh goli tak nahi chaloge tum..(gazing at daya) aur nahi hai ye koi jhooth.. Sach Sirf yahi hai ke me aapne aap ko control nahi kr pata.. Nahi yaad rehta muze kuch..(in pain holding his head in his hands) nai pata kaun ban jata hun mai.. Khudki yaadein kabhi wapas nahi ayi meri…ab toh bachi kuchi zindagi bhi is wajah se cheen rahi hai..(in loud tone) agar us din goliyan khatam nahi hoti na toh aur das mar deta.. Samze! (daya was staring at him silently) nai nibhata ye dosti hamari..are sapne me kya sachai.. (going towards daya and holding him by his arms) puri sachai.. Me tumhe mar sakta hun mai..sunai de raha hai tumhe? **I can kill you daya**..(his eyes blurring as tears were filled)** i can shoot you and let you die infront of my eyes.** (shaking him violently as tear escaped dayas eye) can't you bloody hear me!" abhijeet stopped shaking him as he felt his knees give up as daya holded him as he sat down on his knees with daya. Daya who was silent had tears rolling down his eyes.

Abhijeet who sat down on his knees with his head buried in his hands. Daya was still holding him.

"maan le na yaar..(whisper) man le.. Kyu zid krra hai.."

Daya spoke "maan chuka hun mai Abhijeet..Iss sach ko mai kabka apni haqeekat ka hissa bana chuka hun.."

Abhijeet looked up wiping his tears "toh Phir wada kar mujhse. Ke.. Aagar Waqt aya toh..toh..tu goli chalega.. Aapni.. Apni Jan jokhim me nahi dalega.."

Daya smiled through pain "main aise wade karta nahi jo mai nibha na pau…"

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly in tears and gazed down. He was tired. Too tired.

"ab nai ladh sakta mai daya..nai ladh sakta ab..thak gaya hu..khudse.. Khudse ladh ke...mai.. Mai pehle hi bohot kuch kho chuka hun daya..ab ab mai tuze..nahi nahi kho sakta.."

Daya silently pressed his hand on his back trying to comfort him. When abhijeet looked up

**_"kyu nahi chalayi tumne goli daya?"_**

His tone was tired and coated with guilt fear and pain.

Daya looked at him wiping his tear

**_ "kyuke uss Tony ke andar tum the..tum bache hue the...use nahi mar sakta mai.."_**

Abhijeet smiled in pain and asked

_**"aur agar kisi din mere andar Sirf tony bacha aur me khatam ho gaya toh?"**_

Daya gazed at him and then smiled as in pain

**_"agar tum khatam ho chuke honge toh..mere jeene ka kya faida..fir toh maut hi sahi"_**

Abhijeet felt a lump in his throat as daya said it. As tears rolled down his eyes.

_**"hum mese koi shayad khatam ho jaye abhijeet..par hamare khatam hone se pehle..hamari dosti kabhi khatam nahi hogi.."**_

Daya said as he tried to control his tears. But abhijeet took him into a tight hug. The tightest one.

Daya could feel the shiver in his body as he hugged him.

Today they didn't need anymore words. They didn't needed to fear, fear of the return of Tony or anyone he ever becomes. Because some bonds are beyond life and death.

Abhijeet felt like the whole world has come back to normal. The feeling of loosing everything he had years back. It went away. It got drained away just with the rain drops that fell and left. He didn't knew what will happen. When he will again strike. Or what will happen ahead. Will he survive?Will he kill? He didn't knew. And now he didn't wanted to know.

Because no matter what happens.

He is sure of _one_ thing.

His daya will be with him.

Till the end.

_**Always.**_

...

* * *

_Cutie pari, I know you wanted this earlier. Much earlier. Sorry for that. I hope it was good._

_How was it guys?_

_Thanks a lot for reading guys._

_Warm regards,_

_Renuka._


End file.
